lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
November 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - November 1700 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Caspian Sea. *Storms in Eastern Europe, North Atlantic, and the Far South. *Rain and floods in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Moscow * Prince Menshikov has been appointed as head of the Tsar’s government in Russia. {Russia has a new player} Hanover *The Tsarevitch Prince Alexis has arrived at the court of Hanover. Also coming here, but not immediately residing within the court, is a Prussian party led by Prince Frederick III of Prussia- Brandenburg and also including Kronprinz Frederick William, Princess Sophia of Hanover, and Luise Dorothea, Princess of Prussia. A couple of days later the Tsarevitch used his leverage to get his Prussian friends into the Hanoverian court without further hindrance. Once in they made the acquaintance of two gentlemen, both of whom are candidates for the post of Head Librarian of the proposed Ducal Library. They are, by way of introduction, Pierre François le Courayer, a dissenting French Catholic theologian, and Johann Albert Fabricius, a Saxon classical scholar and bibliographer. The Elector of Hanover however was not at home to greet them. Gottfried Wilhelm Liebniz has been heard metaphorically blasting the leaders of Protestant Europe for their lack of decent universities, considering it a lamentable fact that those of Edinburgh, Glasgow, Groningen, Copenhagen, Leipzig, Halle, Jena, Cambridge, and Oxford, to name but a few at not at present open. “Where is a gentleman supposed to send his son to get a half-decent education when Protestant governments do not see fit to support the humanities in any way, shape or form?” he would like to know. Bakchisarai *Mehmet Uglu, who was still visibly shaken from what he had witnessed in Morocco recently, told the the Khan of the Crimean Tartars that the donation recently provided to him was given with the blessing of the Sultan to help with the advancement of the people and to encourage lasting peace between the Ottoman Empire and Russia. El Escorial *A ball has been hosted at the Royal Palace of El Escorial for the nobles and leading clergy of Spain, in honour of Erzherzog Karl who was brought here by coach from Madrid for the occasion. His Grace was seen to be very gentle in his manner and conduct toward the other guests, and it also became apparent that he has begun to court Dona Isabella de Olivares, daughter of Gaspar de Guzmán y Pimental, Duke de Olivares. Versailles, El Escorial & Lisbon *The freshly arrived Moroccan emissaries to these courts have each given the most wonderful greetings of the Sultan of the Moors to the relevant head of state and requested formal diplomatic relations be allowed to begin. For the King of France a jewelled dagger was presented, for the absent and ill King of Spain a jewelled shield, and for the King of Portugal a jewelled spear. Madrid *Following the formal consecration of the Karl Cathedral alms were handed out to the poor of Madrid, and just prior to departing for El Escorial, Archduke Karl and Cardinal Portocarro lit candles together and prayed for King Carlos that he might - in the words of Portoccarro - ‘pass away peacefully.’ Copenhagen *Princess Anne Stuart of Denmark and her husband Prince George of Denmark have arrived by merchant ship in Copenhagen. They appear delighted to be here! His Majesty King Fredrick IV of Denmark however retreated to the royal chapel and spent many days in prayer and contemplating the Lutheran Bible. Much affected, he has decreed that Lutheranism is indeed the one true faith and will remain the eternal faith of the Kingdom. He also concluded it would be unchristian to deny sanctuary to fellow Protestants fleeing persecution in their own lands, since such refugees are on the path to redemption. Toleration and asylum is therefore granted to all Protestants fleeing persecution. His Majesty made a donation to support the Lutheran Church and funded the sendng out of a Lutheran Mission to save the pagan natives of Greenland. Konigsberg *In a stormy meeting of the Prussian and Brandenburg diets, Minister of Finance Dod von Kynphausen was given a rough ride by deputies on proposing a reduced 5% tariff be introduced for Swedish merchants to reciprocate a reduction introduced in the Swedish empire for Prussian traders. This proposal was met with a storm of protest because apparently, so far as the Prussians know, no such reduction has been introduced for Prussian merchants in Sweden at all! The vote as a result failed. Peking *Emperor Kangxi of China has ordered Khan Nurhaci, Lord of Manchuria to secure for the Empire the Ryuku Islands, the King of which acknowledges Chinese rule but at the same time needs protecting to ‘prevent his wandering away from our heavenly rule’. Brunswick *With the arrival of the Hanoverian party from Regensburg, Duke George William of Brunswick-Luneburg met in person his guests and treated them to a lavish banquet. The talk was of what had transpired in the Reichstag, and also a warm and personal invitation was given to the host to spend the Christmas holidays with the Hanoverian family at the Leine Palace, should he so desire. Prince George Ludwig was also gracious enough to deliver the felicitations of the Dowager Electress Sophia to his host Duke George William. The Hanoverian party is intending to leave for Hanover in time for Christmas next month. Vienna *Maria Benigna Francisca of Saxony, Angria and Westphalia has died in her sleep at the age of 65. She had been frail, but her death has still taken Viennese Society by surprise. She had been living in exile in Vienna, and insisted her’s was the rightful claim to the succession of Lauenburg (the male line of the previous ducal House of Lauenburg now being extinct). Graf Franz von Salaburg, President of the Hofkammer has announced that the ports of Trieste and Fiume are now free ports, meaning that no tariffs are to be charged merchants in either from now on. The state is also to guarantee freedom of religion in these ports. Leopold I, the Holy Roman Emperor has returned to the Hofburg Palace from the Reichstag. A banquet was held to celebrate His Sacred Majesty’s return. Munich *Prince Maximillian Emmanuel, Elector of Bavara has decided that following ‘recent abuses of our hospitality not in accord with our interests and the well-being of my Bavarians’ no foreign military units are welcome any longer in his electorate. “This pertains to all kinds of military force, including escort regiments and squadrons for those princes attending the Imperial Diet,” he said. Kumasi *To the delight of the Asanthene’s priests the English diplomat Henry Howard presented a pair of slippers made of gold thread. This was particularly well received since it shows a sensitivity and respect for Ashanti culture. Having won over some friends, Ambassador Howard said, “Following your recent announcement, England requests permission to establish a trade mission and slave market within these lands to support the plantation economy of the Americas and Indies?” Ayutthaya *Ambassador von Brausitz has done his best to reassure the King of Siam that rumours of infidelity with the King’s second wife are groundless. Despite this scurrilous rumours are flying around that the King is incapable of satisfying his wife and that is why she takes a foreigner to her bed. Common opinion at court is that in spite of his protestations Brausitz is the foreigner in question and is shaming the King, who should do something to defend his honour and act before the gossip-mongers ruin his reputation once and for all! Lubeck *The composer Johann Mattheson, who is serving as organist of St. Mary’s Church in Lubeck, has married the daughter of the previous holder of that position, Dietrich Buxthude, in a ceremony in that very same church. Canada *The Inuit have thanked Josiah Simon for his gifts and agreed to be at peace with the English and to trade in Caribou furs. They have also provided one of their number to act as a scout for Josiah. Manitoulin Island *The Ottawas are asking the English to protect them from the hostile Iroqouis, in return for which they will agree to trade in furs with them. Peking *Lu Shidao has presented the Celestial Emperor of China with a pair of sumptuous panels depicting ancient plum trees in full bloom. These are made out of fragrant sandalwood, precious and semi-precious stones and kingfisher feathers. The leaves are made of green jade, the flowers of white jade and rocks from lapis lazuli. Small flowers on the ground are made of a large amount of tiny rubies. He said, “May this small gift from Lord Fong of Kowloon always remind His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the Great Qing dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years of the glory of the plum trees in Yunnann province.” Needless to say the panels were well received. Nagasaki *Shogun Tokugawa Tsunayoshi is visiting Nagasaki were he had the local Samurai brought before him. In a naming ceremony he gave these great warriors the new title of ‘Red Horo Guard’. A horo is a cloak worn on the back but shaped over a light bamboo framework to give the appearance of a cloth balloon which filled with air as the horseman rode along, and if the head is taken from a horo-wearer it is customary for it to be wrapped in his horo before presentation. Nogai Territory *Alexei Gerey has given a gift of 5,000 ashrafis to Khan Ali Hassan of the Kuban Horde and asked if he will ride with Khan Devlet II ‘to war and booty’? Cairo *Wali Qurah Pasha of Egypt has introduced a weights and measures law, with the punishment for breaking it being the chopping off of the right hand. Delhi *On the command of Great Moghul Aurangzeb the English have been granted a monopoly on sugar and tobacco trade in Moghul India, with the added bonus of having tariffs lifted on these goods as well. Ambassador Li Zicheng of Manchuria has hosted a banquet, the guest of honour being none other than the Great Moghul. The ambasasdor said Khan Nurhaci sends his humble greetings to the Great Moghul and hopes this will be the start of a long friendship. Chinnampo *The Portuguese ambassador Rodrigo Rozet has been formally accepted during a Korean Tea Ceremony held by the assembled Uijeongbu and led by Chief State Councillor Yeonguijeong, Hwan Kyung of the Royal Clan. Rodrigo Rozet, who speaks Korean, is a Portuguese- Indian gold trader from the River Ganges basin. Saragossa *The Cortez of Aragon, as well as the other cortez’s of Spain, has been called back into session and the grandees asked to vote upon a newly proposed law: ‘All land granted exemption from tax and tithe, brought into cultivation, where previously left abandoned for at least thirty years.’ The immediate response was a request for clarification, since the members didn’t fully understand what the proposed law meant. They want to know does this mean land abandoned long term shall be exempted from all taxes if it is returned to growing crops and thus made productive once more? The vote has been delayed here and in the other assemblies until this clarification is given by Crown ministers. Constantinople *Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin read the account of the Moroccan sultan’s recent actions with slight amusement. “What an angry fellow, we were only asking if he wanted to discuss some joint ventures. Ah, well we have plenty of other friends to work with.” Amcazade mused that Moulay should be careful what he wishes for, the world is a big place to live in alone… perhaps he’ll find friends in the Catholic courts as they seek to develop cracks in the edifice of the Ottoman Empire… Saad bin Zeid, Sharif of Hejaz has been well feted during his stay at Topkapi Palace. Later in the month Amcazade took delivery of another missive from the Poles, and commented, ‘ah, what’s this, a dagger, coated in velvet, how nice…’ Narva *Professor Karl Shakelburg has been informed that the Russian negotiators want him to outline Sweden’s starting position first at the Narva Conference, which he did as follows: • Monetary consideration would be £1,500,000 for the Narva territory south of the Neva river mouth. • Border considerations between Sweden and Russia would be the boundaries of the current Baltic provinces and territory north of Neva river mouth north to Lake Ladoga and then a line northeast from the lake to Archangel. Territory west of this line would be Finnish and east of this line would be Russian lands. These proposed boundaries cover current de facto boundaries and should not surprise the Russian delegation. This, he explained, was the starting point ‘for dialogue between us’. Semenov Tjan Sanskij, the head of the Russian committee of negotiators, replied that he thought the sum asked for was plausible providing it was agreed that payments could be made in three annual amounts, each of £500,000. In other words full payment would be made over three years. Kowloon *Ambassador Lin Wei of Manchuria has hosted a banquet at which the guest of honour was Lord Fong of Kwantung province. Other guests included Lord Fong’s own court, senior military commanders and other ambassadors. Lin Wei took the opportunity to say that Khan Nurhaci sends his warmest greetings to his brother governor, Lord Fong, ‘a man of great honour’. Lisbon *Catarina, the Queen Dowager of England, Scotland and Ireland, invited several of the most illustrious ladies from the English Quarter in Lisbon up to the palace for tea and to ask for news of England. When told of the strange case of Letters of Marque, she opined that she was sure it was ‘all pirates and base born men tricking honest gentleman’, but that the fine English Navy would no doubt soon find them and give them what for. In a nearby room in Ribeira Palace, King Pedro turned to the Marquis das Minas. “Foreign Minister, That eccentric Dutch Protestant Anton van Leesomething-or-other. Who can remember Dutch names? They all sound like they’re talking with their mouths full. And always that dour Lutheran black. They dress like they’re dead already. Anyway, I want one of his microscopes. I want one. See to it, would you? I’m not sure he’d sell one to me given I hear he’s a bit crazy, but I’m sure you can figure it out. Get two or three if you can manage it.” The Marquis inclined his head, nodded, and placing his hand to his back turned about on the spot and wandered off to see to hopefully deal with the order… People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Kwantung China *Hanover *Japan *Ottoman Egypt *Ottoman Anatolia *Ottoman Syria *Russia *Imperial China *England Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The English Channel Central (White) Fleet under Admiral Rooke has sailed into Copenhagen. It numbers 21 ship of the line and 20 cruisers. The ships dipped their ensigns upon entering harbour. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Morocco to England, Ibrahim al-Judami; to Asante Union, Sa’dan al— Kutami; and to Denkyira, Ulaym al-Majzumi. *Sent by Moghul India to Outer Mongolia, Zhang Xioalong. *Sent by Venice to Austria, Marino Musalati; to Russia, Paulo Alavaseno; and to England, Rioca Pul. *Sent by Prussia to Hanover, Baron Francois von Totleben. *Sent by Burma to Manchuria, Prince Kyanzittha. *Sent by Egypt to Persia, Ahmad Hamza. *Sent by England to Gujerat, Sir John Goldsborough. Trade Missions Opened *By Burma in Phnom Penh, Saigon, and Malacca. *By Moghul India in Baghdad. *By Venice in Vienna, Moscow, and London. *By Syria in Agra. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8